After Breaking Dawn
by 4everEdwardlover
Summary: Ever woundered what happened to Edward, Bella and the rest of the gang? Well, ABD takes you into the everyday lives of the vampire family. Renesmee starts high school as well as getting raging hormones, good luck Jacob. Its all revealed in ABD...


**A/N: This is my first story on FanFiction, so please go easy. I'm looking for a Beta, so anyone that's interested, please inbox me. Critisism is welcome.**

**I Do Not Own Twilight or the characters, I'm just borrowing them. **

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy!**

**After Breaking Dawn:**

Well, immortality is great so far. Other then the fact that Renesmee sometimes runs away when we try to give her human food, but she is now starting high school and Jacob is always with Renesmee since he imprinted on her. I'm glad to see the both of them happy. Oh, and Renesmee's friends are all human.

Edward & I have been together for 20 years now. He said to me this morning "This will be our 20th year together, my beauty". He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "We have a million more to go".

And I just whispered back "Every moment of those million years I will love you more and more"  
>He brushed his lips along the back of my neck and said "My love, my beauty, I will love you so much more then you love me. I promise you that".<p>

All of us were meant to go hunting today, but I need to go see Billy Black about Jacob and I have to lie to Edward which will be hard. "Edward, please take Renesmee with you and make sure you & Jake keep her safe" I pleaded.  
>Edward sighed "Where are you going and why can't I come anyway?" I just stared at the floor and said "It's a secret, I can't tell you, and you can't come. Besides, I'll tell you when I return. I promise. Go hunting, I'll be back later and we will go for a walk together under the stars tonight ok?"<br>He pulled my face up to his, said "Be safe" and kissed me. His lips moved along my jaw and down my throat, nipping slightly making me gasp. I sighed and pulled away from him, mumbling a quick "I love you" before heading out the door.

Since the treaty was now over and we could come to and from the Black's house freely, I drove to Billy's house. I knocked on the wooden door and found Billy sitting on the chair in the corner of the little shack.  
>Once I was through the door, I turned and said to Billy "Hi Billy. How are you?" He looked at me as if he was angry with me or something.<p>

And then he said "Bella. You are a Cullen now and as much as I dislike them, I still like you because I still think of you as part of my family and my son is now hanging around with vampires and has imprinted on your little girl-".  
>I stopped him there and had to but in "Yes, that's what I needed to talk to you about and I had to lie to Edward to come here" I said in a strong, firm voice.<p>

Billy looked at me with confused eyes. When I sat down next to him I said "Billy, Jacob's been acting very protective lately. Is there something going on around here or is someone coming you or one of us?"  
>Billy was writing a note and then handed the note to me and said "Maybe another time alright? Your husband's waiting for you". I turned my head to see that Edward was standing right behind me.<br>I got up, looked into his eyes and said "I told you to stay home, not follow me and where's Renesmee?"

Edward ignored me and turned to Billy "I was going to tell her when she got home, but I was worried about Bella, so I followed her here. And do you really think I would let anything hurt my Renesmee. No I wouldn't. Yes, I will tell Jacob to come home when we get back. All Jake does is sit around waiting for Renesmee to come home from school and falls asleep in the chair in her room".  
>Billy wheeled himself towards us and said "I guess you won't need that note now".<p>

I just nodded and turned toward the door. Edward was behind me as I was barely aware of him, to worried thinking about Renesmee getting hurt by someone or something.  
>It wasn't until I was sitting on my bed that I realized where I was. In my little cottage, waiting for Edward to bring Renesmee home. Wait a minute...Does Renesmee know she being hunted down? I need to find out more. I need to talk to Edward.<p>

Edward walked through the door. Renesmee darted into her room to put her bag down and then turned to find Jacob was not there in his normal place in his chair.  
>She came into our room and asked "Mum, where's Jacob? He's always waiting in my room. Dad, what did you say to him?" Edward was the first to speak "We went to Billy's today and he asked us to send Jacob home to get some sleep. We also spoke to Billy about-".<p>

I cut him off "Edward. Does she know about it? And why did you keep it from me?"

He took a moment to think and then he said "Yes, she knows. I told all the others, but I didn't tell you because I know that...Renesmee what are you doing?" he said as he looked up. Renesmee was standing outside the window.  
>She turned and said "Um...Going to see Jake. He said that if he wasn't here, I could go to him".<p>

Edward's inner parenting kicked in then "You will not, young lady. Go do your homework and then you can either go hunting with Alice & Jasper or you can call one of your friends and go to a movie. And no, I don't mean Jake".  
>Renesmee walked out annoyed and yelled at Edward "Stupid, mind reading dad. I HATE YOU".<br>Just then, the ground started to shake the cottage. But it was then that I realized it was Renesmee that was making the ground shake.  
>I turned to Edward and he yelled back at Renesmee "<em>Renesmee. Don't be angry, it won't help anything. You'll just end up breaking the world in two. Now stop it<em>".

Renesmee calmed down a bit when Edward called Jacob to come over here. Jake came through the door and went right over to Renesmee's side.  
>Jake sat next to Renesmee "Nessie, don't give your mum &amp; dad such a hard time. I did that with my dad and now we barely speak to each other".<br>Renesmee was a bit happier "Jake, they weren't going to let me see you and I was so angry at dad".

He let out a small chuckle "They wanted me to get a proper rest, that's why I went home and to give them some alone time". I cut in then "Ness, sweetie. You're farther & I want to help you control your powers. Would that be alright?"  
>Renesmee's eyes flickered to Edward "I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow after school, ok?" Edward sighed "Ok, fine. Tomorrow after school. Deal".<p>

Renesmee dropped her bag at the door, slowing walked up to Edward and said "Alright dad, you can help me control my powers".  
>Edward kneeled down, looked her right in the face and said "Ah...My superhuman teenage girl. You made the right choice" then took Renesmee in his arms and held her tight.<p>

********  
>Edward &amp; Renesmee were training in the forest, which gave me some time alone and figure out who would want to hurt Renesmee after all these years.<br>I was looking through an old box of files, until I stumbled across the letter that I wrote for Edward & Renesmee in case I didn't make it out alive from the Volturi war. I called Alice in for some help.  
>I yelled out <em>"Alice come in here please"<em>. Alice came running in "What is it Bella?"

I handed the letter to Alice and said "I'm not sure. Didn't I get rid of this letter once the war was over"?

Alice looked confused "Yes, you did. I would know because I came with you when you tore it up and dumped it down the drain".  
>I was now very scared for Renesmee "Then why is it here?"<br>Alice walked toward the window and stared out looking at Edward & Nessie and said "I don't know Bella, but I will find out".

Just after Alice walked out to Edward & Renesmee, I looked beside me to see that Edward was in the room. Edward held his arms out to press me tight to his chest.  
>Edward's lips were at my ear "I put the pieces of the letter that you tore up back together and I rewrote the letter to see what it said".<p>

I pushed away from him and stared at him in anger "Edward, do you know who's hunting Renesmee or not?"  
>He stared at the floor, said "Yes" then he turned away from me. I forced him to look at me and held his face in my hands "Who?"<br>Edward looked at me with agonized eyes "Charlie".

My hands dropped from his face, only to slap him on the side of the face. After I slapped him I ran out the front door and ran toward Charlie's house to slide into my old room, only to find that my room was covered in pictures, sketches, articles, notes, cloths and others things all about Renesmee. I heard Edward shut the window behind him.  
>I didn't turn, but I did ask "How long has it been going on for?"<p>

Edward was gathering parts from everywhere, but said "15 years. Charlie is trying to find a way to take our Renesmee away from us. He thinks it's for the best".

Edward put his hands on either side of me and dragged me onto my old bed. He stared into my eyes and said "I was trying to find out why Charlie is doing this. This is where I go when I'm gone. Trying to find something in this room. Your old room, Bella. The very same room that we had our first real kiss and you said that you loved me for the first time". I was having flashbacks of that first night, but it was fuzzy. I forgot that human memories fade.

I was just about to say something, when the door cracked open. Edward hid in the dresser, but I stayed on the bed. Charlie walked through the doorway and sore me.  
>Charlie asked me "Oh. Hi Bella. Um...What are you doing in the house and in this room?"<p>

I stared at him and said "You should really think about moving the key. I was on my way home when I thought I might surprise you. I walk up to my old room to see it another time and what do I find? A room full of pictures, articles, sketches, notes, toys and clothes all related to Renesmee. Dad, you know how much she means to me."

"Bells, please let me explain" Charlie said to me as his turned to face the wall.  
>I answered him before he could say anything else "Explain what? How you want to take Nessie away from me? You're a dad &amp; grandpa first and police investigator second. So don't use that speech on me. Save it dad. I'm going to get the FBI here myself and make sure their see this and take care of you. I'm sorry. You leave me no choice".<p>

I ran out of the room and rang the FBI "Hello? My name is Mrs. Bella Cullen. My dad is Mr. Charlie Swan and the head of police so I can't ring them. I went up to my old room and found it was covered in pictures, notes, sketches, articles, toy and cloths that all relate to my daughter Renesmee. This has been going on for 15 years now. I didn't get told until 2 days ago". As I waited for a reply Charlie was coming down the stairs. "Ok, thank you. See you soon. Hurry. Ah...don't. Stop it...please" The phone line went dead.

**EDWARD's P.O.V.  
><strong>As soon as I couldn't hear Bella anymore I flung the dresser door open to find that Charlie knew I was here. There was no point in acting like I wasn't there. I run down the stairs to grab Bella & make a run for it. I couldn't find her anywhere, but I found Charlie.  
>I walked up to him, grabbed him on the shoulder &amp; asked him "What the hell did you do to Bella? And where is she?"<br>It wasn't until he smiled at the rug in the middle of the living room that I let go of him, ran over to the rug & flung it in Charlie's face.

I found a trap door. I opened it up to find that Bella was tied up in there. I grabbed Bella, crashed through the living room window& dashed into the forest.  
>Once away from the house, I set Bella down on the cool forest floor. I got the ropes off Bella &amp; ripped the tape off her face.<br>She started sob into my shirt & saying "Why? Why would Charlie do this to us?"

I took a deep breath & told Bella "Go home. Run as fast as you can. I have to back & confront Charlie by myself."  
>Bella looked up at me then &amp; said "I'm coming with you. We can't be apart again. It killed me the last time."<p>

I had to hide pain that the memory brought back. I was just about to say something when I heard "Edward, I know your still here. Give me Renesmee or come out & fight." I looked down at Bella & said "Run home now, Bella" kissed her & begged her to go. She kissed me gently on the lips & run off. I began to walked back to the house.

I was in sight of Charlie now. His black hair was uncombed & his appearance was like he'd just returned from sea, after being stranded on an island. This was it then. I had three choices: tell him, run or kill him. The first two were possible, the third I couldn't think of it. I was the first to speak "Charlie, please listen? I don't know how to tell you about this, but if Bella could listen to me, you can". Charlie had folded his arms across his chest, his face going bright red & started to scream the words at me "You took her away from me, you monster. She is so stupid for taking you back after what you did to her. Your child is an abomination & now you've turned her into what you are" he fell to his knees after that. I was standing next to this confused man who was once sane. Maybe.

I sat down beside him & told him the whole story. About how it began, why it had to be Bella, why I left Bella so long ago, why there was such tension between me & Jacob, what was going to happen if I didn't change Bella, the whole story. He was in denial at first, but then turned into understanding. He turned his face toward me & said "I understand. You can keep Renesmee. Do whatever you want with your family. I won't bug you anymore" He moved slowly toward the house & when I was clearly out of his sight, but still there, he lit the house on fire...

Without even thinking about it, I managed to grab Charlie and throw him out of the burning house and onto the wet grass. Once he was safe, I ran around the back of the house grabbed the hose & sprayed the house all over. Ignoring the thoughts around me: _"What the hell's going on?", "Shouldn't someone help him?", "Where's Charlie?"_ and then I heard the suggestive thoughts of Jessica Stanley _"Edward Cullen, Fireman. Well, he can put me out any day"__  
><em>After I put the fire out, I went back out the front and saw a stumbling Charlie making his way into the woods. I decided to follow him, only to find him past out drunk. I picked him up and started toward my house to consult with Carlisle.  
>When I got there, I set Charlie down on one of the chairs in the living room. Carlisle came up behind me and asked "What's wrong with Charlie?" and my answer was simply "He passed out drunk. Oh, and I told him-" I was interrupted by a high-pitched shout <em>"EDWARD!"<em> _Uh-oh, Run!__  
><em>_I was about to run, by the small pixie grabbed my arm before I could. "Alice, please, I can explain-" Alice glared at me while shouting__ "EDWARD, YOU FREAKIN' TOLD CHARLIE ABOUT US! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER THE VOLTURI? THEY'LL KILL US ALL, YOU-"_  
>Carlisle stepped in then "Alice, enough. I'm sure Edward had a good reason for telling Charlie about us. Edward did you think this through, son?"<br>Just as I was about to answer him, Charlie woke up. He jumped out of his seat and started to yell again _"EDWARD, WHY DID YOU SAVE ME? JUST GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM FORKS"__  
><em>_"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT"_

We all turned to see...


End file.
